civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Robin Patterson/Test game of C-evo
category:C-evoCategory:Game reports Test game to document the actual mechanics and timing of early developments in a typical game of C-evo. (Book 27 on my laptop.) Selections Map size (the minimum allowed) 35% of standard - so there's some chance of visiting it all using spies ("Special Commandos") without needing the MIR Space Station Wonder. Land area 50% - so it will not be possible for every other nation to threaten me early! But my cities may have an unwanted amount of relatively useless ocean in the early days, and I will certainly want Map Making so as to build Longboats and I may want Navigation earlier than on a less watery map. Using the simple initial interface, I choose "Easy". The easiest is "Beginner", in which I would be at 1 and all the AIs would be at Level 3, so my costs of everything would be about 60% of theirs; almost too easy, now that I'm a long way past being a beginner, but that level is easily loseable if you're not careful! There are five levels, from Beginner up to Insane, offered on the initial interface. At "Easy" I'm on the standard Level (2) for production etc (e.g food box holds 40 bags and Town Guard costs 20 material), so I guess the AIs are all on Level 3 "= 4000 BC = We are nearing the end of the Stone Age. The time has arrived to overcome the limitations of nomad life. We have decided to make these fertile plains our home and to build a permanent settlement, called Athens." I had chosen "Greeks", obviously. They have one of the most distinctive colours, much the same as in Civ1 or Civ2. First city And there is Athens: population 4 as is standard. Eleven water tiles. City is on a plain (with road and irrigation, of course, as is standard), producing 1 material resource, 3 food, and 4 morale points. There are two other irrigated plains and one un-irrigated plain that initially seems to have a river but probably hasn't; our three outdoor workers are on them. Each earns 1 material, 2 food, 1 trade, with a third food for the irrigated ones. There are two other un-irrigated plains awaiting attention, two forests (good for "material" resources but only one food bag), one prairie (the C-evo equivalent of Civ2's plains), which we don't mind, and one hill (good for later mining). No grassland and no bonus fruit, wheat, or fish, so there won't be any chance of population explosion when we emerge from Despotism, but that's a long way off. No mountain or desert or swamp, which is nice. No bonuses of any sort, which is a little saddening, but maybe we will get a couple revealed after researching Science. A better than average starting-point, we think. Fast initial growth of population and resources. *Food total 11, "population" eating 8, leaving surplus 3, which will get population (city size) up to 5 within 14 turns unless we scale it back. *Four "material", so Town Guard will take just 5 turns unless we switch a worker to a forest. *Three trade (one each, as is standard, for plains that have no road or river), currently split 30% tax rate and 70% research. No initial need for cash, so I use F10 to switch tax down to 10% putting all three trade into research, likely to pay a quick small dividend when our thereby earlier research of The Wheel adds to trade output wherever we have built a road on "plain terrain". I leave the automatic setting on "Maximize Growth". Because of the arrangement of water, Athens can be attacked from only two land tiles at once. Could be of value letting us destroy all successful or potential attackers with just two shots. Our settlers unit is on the un-irrigated plain that we are working, and which we order him to irrigate, so as to speed growth. We won't put a road on it yet if it really has a river, because we haven't researched Bridge Building. We will want a road there eventually for ease of access, but bridges take far more turns than ordinary roads. (See the terrain enhancement box page.) 1: 3950 BC The research bar adds our three trade and indicates that the first advance should take only 2 or 3 more turns. From the "What Do We Research Now?" menu, we choose The Wheel. Others offered were Alphabet, Warrior Code, Pottery, Masonry, Horseback Riding, Ceremonial Burial, and Bronze Working. We wonder why no alphabetical order. 2: 3900 BC Nothing happens on the map and surrounds except that the research bar gives us the good news that we will definitely have The Wheel next turn, i.e. taking 9 research "beakers". 3: 3850 BC We get The Wheel and prudently choose Warrior Code, so as to be able to research better military units, particularly for defence, and to to build a Barracks, which gives units a 50% head start in both aspects of strength. 4: 3800 BC Settler has irrigated and is blinking. Food surplus is now 4, so we will fill the foodbox in just 7 more turns. We try "R" for the settler and we are pleased that he settles down to build a road - so there wasn't a river; optical illusion, a common fault of strategy game graphics on such small scales. 5: 3750 BC Athens screen pops up: "Production complete". (Drag it by its title pane so that we can see Athens on the map too.) We have a "green" Town Guard, and our "Material" will be reduced by 1 for "Units" (see Town Guard" for why), leaving 3 per turn for "Production". Morale: the city centre's standard provision, 4, has been augmented by the guard's "Control", 2, leaving us a surplus of 2, so we can grow to size 6 without morale problems. Now what to build? Choice is among Trade Goods, Settlers, Militia, and another Town Guard. To explore potential territory and to meet other nations for potential knowledge exchange, we start a Militia, cost 10. 700px We don't need the guard yet, so he can explore a bit then return. 6: 3700 BC Settler has built road, adding a second trade, so the total is now 4, all science, so we will easily get Warrior Code in two more turns with some overflow. Send settler west to another irrigated plain; he sees two more forests, a hill, and some water. Send guard onto our first hill: he sees two prairies, one forest, and water with fish: its position explains why Athens has no bonus tiles: it's potentially on one, but plains don't get bonuses. (C-evo arranges bonus tiles in the same way as Civ1 and Civ2 do.) 7: 3650 BC Settler ready: "R". Guard steps south from hill, sees forest, grassland, and three water tiles. 8: 3600 BC We have Warrior Code and a new menu item appears: Military Research; overflow was three, so by the end of next turn we will be about a third of the way towards the next advance. Knowing that we are at least as skilled as other nations, we choose to get both Bronze Working and Horseback Riding, so as to build an 18/12/1.5 unit that will defend as well as the Town Guard (or better with a barracks) and have much better attack potential. See the relevant strategy page. Start with Bronze for more strength in case of surprises. So as to be back when needed, our guard heads for home. He could have uncovered four more tiles if he had had one more turn (or if the land and water arrangements had been more favourable), but our new militia will be able to see them soon. 9: 3550 BC Production complete. Militia is built, with 2-material overflow. Start Barracks; it will be ready within 13 turns or fewer, which should be not long after our next two advances and may almost coincide with the resulting military research. Road is built too, adding another trade, one of which would go to tax except that we now cut the tax rate down to 0% so as to maximize research while there are still no buildings to maintain. Settler goes to an un-irrigated plain and discovers prairie, grassland, and more isolated water. Militia goes two steps, one on road (0.4 MP, leaving 1.1) and one into the adjoining forest, discovering another forest. 10: 3500 BC Guard home. Militia further south finds two water tiles and one forest. Settler starts irrigating so as to take us to size 6 ASAP. Not done detailed sums - possibly it will make no difference whereas starting a road would have added two trade earlier; but that might make no difference either. 11: 3450 BC Athens "Population growth" up to size 5, giving us a worker on an un-irrigated plain producing 1 resource (extra), 2 food (which he eats) and 1 trade (extra). Size 6 will be reached on turn 21 if no food increase, but probably on turn 20 with the expected irrigation. Barracks has reached 8 of the required 40 resources, now gaining 4 per turn, and is on track to be done by turn 19. We will get Bronze Working next turn; estimate for Horseback Riding (not bothering to find exactly what later advances will cost) around turn 18 then our new units researched by about turn 24. At that stage we can cut back on food and trade to maximize production of first new unit then a settler. In fact, as soon as the city size reaches 6 we can switch the unroaded plain(s) to ocean for more trade, while the reduced resource will just spin out a bit longer the barracks, which is not needed until the unit research is done. Let's see how it turns out! However, just to make things interesting, our militia continues southwards and we meet a Japanese militia, discovering two grasslands, a plain, and more water. As we are on a forest, we are not in danger. No sign of a border, but it would be green and therefore hard to pick out on greenish tiles. Japanese offer treaty and friendship, which we accept (because we believe it is prudent to accept such an offer from any nation whom we meet so early unless there seems to be a chance that we might be left with no room for expansion - common after one befriends two or more nations). 12: 3400 BC Bronze Working (with overflow 3 or 4); choose Horseback Riding; Currency is added to the menu (why? - old-fashioned coinage required bronze, of course, until the value of gold and silver were realised). Militia continues south to where Japanese militia was, finding him again but also a Russian militia and discovering two forests and a grassland, a plain, and a sea. "F4" shows us that the Japanese are fractionally behind us in research, about to finish Horseback Riding and not having Bronze Working. When we met, we both had only The Wheel and Warrior Code. If we talk to them next turn we may get half of our Horse research done. It's maybe surprising that they didn't offer a swap of technologies as soon as they befriended us. Political map (bottom left of screen), when we toggle the correct button, suggests that some of the new land we have seen is Japanese, but the scale is very small. 13: 3350 BC Russians offer treaty and friendship: OK. They don't even have Bronze Working either. Curiously, perhaps, F4 shows both our friends at an identical stage, about to discover Horseback Riding. We will be just past halfway through researching it next turn. Militia goes on south, finding grassland, two water tiles, and (clearly in Japanese territory) two prairies, one with wheat. If we're quick there will be room for a city using all that green land. 14: 3300 BC Irrigation done (and start road there), so with 28 remaining at 5 per turn we will reach size 6 by turn 20 as predicted. Our friends have both got Horseback Riding and have both started Military Research. We will probably get HR in 2 turns but may fall one beaker short. Worth saving a turn to do a swap, because there may be stronger nations just around the corner. F9 tells us some stats: J and R each have 1 gold, we have 0; we all have population 7 (which clearly includes a settler as 2) and technology 3%; J have 4% exploration, R and we have 3%. Territory statistic presumably doesn't include available water tiles that are out of actual territory: we have 32, J 47, R 42. Territory does not extend beyond 1 tile into the water. Talk to Russians; they get Bronze, we get Horseback Riding (which we will now definitely finish next turn, because we get half our research done in a trade-off). Militia confirms that J's territory is where it seems and heads north-west, discovering forest and water. 15: 3250 BC Horseback Riding achieved, with more than 6 beakers - 8 or 9 - indicated in the overflow. Military research will be done next turn - seems it's much quicker than advances. (Scientific research would have been apparently 4 turns away but 3 if lucky.) Our first units will have modules that are one-third stronger though one-quarter more costly than our friends. Friends are clearly going for mobility: good for exploring, though in a crowded map there may be little scope for that; good for capturing unprepared cities too! Japanese will finish their military research next turn or two, as far as we can judge from the red icon, but Russians are slightly behind. Our symbol seems not to reflect our progress. Militia continues north-west along coast, discovering hill and fish. 16: 3200 BC Hoplites ready: 18/12/1.5, cost 20. (In other games, or in the same game for other nations, the same unit may be called other names, such as Archer or Phalanx.) Focus on Seafaring, researching Pottery. Trade now 7 (no overflow from last research). Could get barracks in 2 turns but at great food cost, so stick with three. Militia N-W, discovers two water tiles and grassland. Settler done road, moves to last unimproved plain and sees fish. 17: 3150 BC Militia N-W: dead end with just 3 sea tiles found. Settler starts road. Pottery: could be just 3 turns away but would probably miss by a beaker or two even if we didn't have to start paying for barracks. 18: 3100 BC Militia returning but sees new Japanese boundary. But (even refreshed) their territory is still stated as 47. 19:3050 BC Barracks. Start Hoplite. Tax up to 10% to pay for barracks. Pottery would have needed 8 or 9 to finish next turn; certaily can't manage with just 6. Militia trapped; wait for ship! Settler done road, heads north-west, finding a yellow border. Try not to make friends there! 20: 3000 BC Athens 6. Food surplus 5, material surplus 5, trade 9 (2 tax briefly, 7 research). Russians still doing military research, Japanese doing Alphabet (since 1 or 2 turns ago). Settler tries further N-W across yellow border, sees plain. Slow our growth to get Hoplite sooner: 4 food, 6 material, 8 trade. 21: 2950 BC Pottery (with about 4 overflow): go for Alphabet (Japs not finished). Settler onto plain, meets Spanish militia. 22: 2900 BC Spanish invite treaty but we stall; militia goes away, Settler climbs mountain and finds Madrid (popn 3, with militia defending). 23: 2850 BC Hoplite built, heads for Spain. Crank up production for early settler (due by turn 29). Food 2, production 7, trade 8. Japs still haven't got Alphabet and we will pass halfway (by about 3 beakers) next turn; Russ have started Ceremonial Burial. So as not to waste research, switch to 100% tax, with cash to rise from 4 to 11. 24: 2800 BC Contact to Egyptians from somewhere out west. Try diplomacy but see message: "The Egyptians did not receive our emissaries." Kill their militia, which is in our territory blocking our passage. 25: 2750 BC Settler trapped by ZOC but maybe not when hoplite arrives. Japs have Alphabet, studying Bronze. But they refuse to give us Alphabet even for "all" our knowledge (=Pottery). So we resume 10% tax and go for it. Cash 18+0, Alphabet +7, probably 3 turns away. 26: 2700 BC Hoplite meets Spanish militia. Could probably kill him but declines. 27: 2650 BC Talk to Russians, get Ceremonial Burial for Pottery. Not my style, but Span Militia won't or can't move, so we kill him and move settler off mountain to that tempting plain. 28: 2600 BC Alphabet; overflow about 2; > Map Making. Settler builds on plain (with fish and another plain probably available). Japs are doing more military research. 29: 2550 BC Athens 4 with new settlers, who head for 2nd city, which 1st hoplite reaches with 46% health. Revert to max food (3 food, 3 production, 6 trade: 5 research) and start second hoplite. Will reach 5 in 5 turns (26/40 now). 30: 2500 BC Settler starts irrigating Athens' roaded plain. 31: 2450 BC Hoplite health 54%. 32: 2400 BC Hoplite health 62%. 33: 2350 BC Hoplite health 70%. 34: 2300 BC Hoplite health 90%: Sparta founded: fish is in Spanish territory (Toledo popn 2 unguarded - tempting target?) but there's a plain and grassland. Growth will be 20 turns, Town Hall longer. Athens 5. Food 4, production 4, trade 7. But temporary switch to get one more research to finish Map Making: 2 + 3 + 8 = 1 maintenance and 7 research. 35: 2250 BC Map Making > Seafaring. Athens finishes Hoplite, starts Longboats. Plain is irrigated, so 4+4+8. 36: 2200 BC Japs are building where I wanted to; militia will be painlessly evicted without needing ship. Settler starts road near Sparta. New hoplite goes west. 37: 2150 BC Hioplite finds hills. 38: 2100 BC Japs (really lagging in advances) nearly done mil research. Russ resume mil research. 39: 2050 BC Settler starts last link. Seafaring about half-way, needing about 4 more. Madrid 4, with Town Guard. Hoplite checks around Egy border. 40: 2000 BC Athens Longboats, start 3rd hoplite. 41: 1950 BC Sparta (now linked by road) under siege from Span horse (12/4/2.5) on grassland; hoplite up and at 'im. Boat checks north-east waters. Japs build Edo so we will do a quick exploration of their territory. 42: 1900 BC Seafaring (no overflow?) > Masonry. 43: 1850 BC Destroy Toledo. Japs are doing Map Making, Russ Polytheism. 44: 1800 BC Hoplite disarms Thebes (3). Militia finds Russo-Japanese border. 45: 1750 BC Athens 6 and builds hoplite, starts second Town Guard. 5+5+9. Capture Thebes (2) but may not hold it long. Tax up to 20% to maintain cash at 18 while we pay for Thebes barracks. 46: 1700 BC "The empire of the Egyptians has fallen. Only legends will remind us of their great culture." Their technology was a bit ahead of the Japs and their cultivation was streets ahead. Later BCE years, less detail 1600: French militia near Thebes. It's producing net 2 food + 2 resources. 1550: French offer treaty and friendship: OK. We are two advances ahead of them but they are researching Writing. Athens 2nd Town Guard and starts granary. 1500: Masonry > Construction. 1400: contact to Babylonians (south-east). Militia finds Babylon (4). Capture Madrid (3) and start paying for its barracks too, so up the tax again: 30%, leaving 6 for research. 1350: Athens 7: 4+6+10 (so 7 research again). 1300: Sparta (3): 3+1+0. Babylon 5; still no response to contact. 1250: Madrid takeover complete: 3 net food, 2 resources. Phoenicians visit Thebes. 1100: nearly finished Construction (5 beakers) but Japs and French have nearly finished Writing, so we stop until we can trade something lesser for it. Cash 22 will go up 7. 1000: Athens Granary, start settlers. French have Writing; we get it for Masonry. Talk to Russians, get Monarchy for Seafaring. Resume research leaving cash currently 36+0 (tax 40%), research 6. 975: Construction (1 overflow) > Ceremonial Burial. Contact to Romans - Celeres 18/6/2.5. - "did not receive our emissaries". Kill him next turn - too close to our northern cities. Boat sails from south of Spain to west of it and finds Roman border. 925: Athens 8: 3+2+11, so research 7, nearly halfway through the remaining half of Ceremonial B. 900 Corinth founded (on isthmus west of Athens): 1+2+0. 875 Athens has visitors from Babylon - not friendly-looking; one is 12/4/2.5 with 2 stripes. 850 Athens Settlers (starting Hoplite) and down to 6: 1+6+8; Cash 38-1, Research 5 (but needing only 1 for Cerem B). Threat reduced but Corinth may fall? Babylon 6, still with Town Guard, so our militia can just look. 825: Babylonians kill militia: OK, this is war. Ceremonial Burial (4 overflow) > Writing. Russians have Mysticism but won't trade. French offer Code for Cere: OK. 800: Athens still interests Babylonians, who probably haven't found Corinth, which stops Town Hall and starts Hoplite. Pay 12 to finish Athens hoplite. Sparta 4: 3+2+0. Thebes 3 and Town Hall: 3+3+(4-2); start hoplite. Tax to 50%: Cash 32+0, research 5. 775: Babylonian finds Sparts and retreats fast. Athens Hoplite just built, emerges and kills Bab. Madrid 4: 3+3+0. 750: Athens 7: 4+6+10. Boat goes through Corinth to explore S-W Seas. Tax 40%, cash 34+0, research 7 (halfway through 2nd half of Writing). 725: Sparta Town Hall then Maximize production: 0+5+(4-2). Madrid also Maximize production: 0+6+0. Cash 34+0,research 8 (2? short of Writing next turn). 700: Madrid Town Hall: 0+6+(3-1), Research 9 (needing only 3 to complete). 675 Writing > Code. Athens Hoplite: 4+6+11, thanks to new road in east. Research 10. 625: Athens 8, switching to 3+8+12. Thebes 2nd hoplite, killing Roman celeres. Tax 30%, cash 36+0, research 11 (about 3 short of what's needed to complete). 600: Athens hoplite. Madrid 2nd hoplite, heads north. Need just 2 to complete Code. 575: Japs offer currency for Construction: OK. Code > Currency. 550: Russians offer Mysticism for Construction: OK. Capture Sevilla (2): Spanish gone. Phoenician celeres at Thebes, not receiving our emissaries, therefore dead. Find Karakorum (7) west of Russia. 525: Babylonians want treaty; NO. Sparta Barracks. Madrid hoplite: 0+7+(3-1). Corinth hoplite - try Town Hall again: 1+2+0. Tax 40%, cash 36+0, research 10 (just right for Currency). 500 Mysticism > Currency. Find Antarctica south of Karakorum; head north-west. 475: Athens Settlers : 6: 4+4+10. Sevilla takeover complete: 2+2+0. Tax 50%, cash 37+0, research 8. 450: Athens 7: 3+6+11. Thebes 4, built 3rd hoplite: 4+4+6-3. Madrid hoplite: 4+4+(3-1). Send a few off for the Romans. Tax 40%, cash 37-1, research 11 425: Sparta hoplite. Contact to Chinese very near Thebes. "The Chinese empire is in anarchy. Our emissaries didn't find a settled administration to speak to." Kill celeres (18/6). Research 15 would complete but 12 would not; stay with 11. Find French territory away south-west of Thebes. Cash 35-1. Mysticism needs only 2 or three; stay on 11. 400: Mysticism > Invention (focussed on Gunpowder). Cash getting a bit low, so tax 50%, cash 34+2, research 8. 375: Thebes gets Chinese and Phoenician celeres. Neither receiving emissaries, so dead. 300: Athens 6 + settlers: 3+4+10. 225: Sparta hoplite (part of making up for some lost near Rome). Madrid 5 + Temple: 5+4+(4-2). 200: Thebes 3 + Settlers: 2+3+(4-2). 150: Athens 7: 3+5+12. Another 11 beakers would get Invention; stay on 9 with cash 42+0. 125 Sparta hoplite. Contact to Americans (settler near Sevilla). 100 Americans offer treaty and friendship: OK (but we are 5 advances ahead of them). Invention > Iron Working. Madrid hoplite. French offer Mathematics for Construction: OK. 50 BC: Thebes hoplite. 25 BC: Sparta hoplite. Madrid 6: 0+10+(5-2). Corinth Town Hall: 1+2+(2-1). Contact to Germans. Tax still 50, cash 45+2, research 9. Anno Domini 0 AD: Madrid hoplite. 20 AD: Athens 8 + Marketplace: profit1 +8+ (9+6). Sevilla 3 + Town Hall: 3+2+(4-2). Tax down to 40%, cash 51+0, research 14. Disarm Ostia (3). 40: Madrid hoplite. 60: Sparta hoplite. Boat has "done" south-west sea except Russian and French territories. 20, 21, or 22 would get Iron W. Stay at 14. 80: Madrid hoplite. We are knocking the Romans at last. Corinth 3: 2+2+(4-2). 100: Americans offer Trade for Construction: OK. Iron Working > Trade. Thebes hoplite. Capture Ostia (2). 120: French offer Astronomy for Iron Working: OK. Madrid hoplite. 140: Sparta hoplite. Capture Roma (5). 160: Romans gone. Madrid hoplite. Ostia takeover complete: 2+2+0. Trade is 2, 3, or 4 beakers away, so there will be abig overflow. Madrid is marking time producing Trade Goods until Trade ready and it can produce freight to speed the Colossus. 180: Trade > Medicine. 200: Roma takeover complete. 220: Sparta Hoplite. Thebes 4: 1+5+(6-3). 240: Pharsalos founded: 2+3+0. 260: Thebes hoplite. 280: Roma Town Guard: 5+4+0. 300: Sparts hoplite. Madrid freight. Approach Babylon. 16 beakers would get medicine. Steady on 15. 320: Thebes hoplite. 340: Medicine. Talk to Russians, get Monotheism for Iron W. Capture Babylon (4). 380: Thebes hoplite 400: Sparta hoplite. Babylon takeover complete: 4+4+0. Babylonians seem to have taken a Jap city. 420: Athens builds Colossus, gaining two morale points; start Aqueduct: 2+7+(7+8). Madrid Freight; start Courthouse. Sevilla Temple; start Harbour. 440: Roma 6: 0+8+0. Find Carthago (8). 460: Roma Town Hall: start Courthouse. Gunpowder is between 13 and 18 beakers away. 480: Corinth 4:1+4+(4-2). Find Beijing - defender 6/12/ 500: Sevilla 5: 3+3+(7-4). Military researcxh continues at 19, looking like another 3 turns. 520: Pharsalos Town Hall: 2+3+1. Research now 20, well over half the interval, so cut it: no, don't: `10% cuts it to 12. Capture Beijing (5). Capture Edo (3) from Babylonians: thank you, Babs, for taking it from my friends so that I didn't have to. Chinese gone. Babylonians gone. Phoenicians beg for peace: NO. 540: Corinth Harbor: 2+2+(6-3). Capture Carthago (6). Military research needs 10 beakers: stick with tax 50%, cash 36+2, research 12. 560: Germans seek peace and friendship: OK - but their most useful is Poetry so no swaps yet. New Musketeers ready: 33/22/1.5, cost 40. Damn: we forgot we had Monotheism half ready. Ostia 3 + Town Hall: 3+2+(4-3). 580: Madrid Courthouse: 0+10+(6-1). Beijing takeover complete: 0+5+0. Edo ditto: 3+1+0. 600: Russians offer Theology for Gunpowder: OK. Babylon 5 + Town hall: 0+5+(5-2). Carthago takeover complete: 3+5+0. 640: Pharsalos 3: 3+5+(2-1). Germans have built under our noses east of Babylon. Contact to Persians. 660: Persians seek treaty and friendship: OK. We get Philosophy for Gunpowder. Athens Aqueduct. Thebes Courthouse: 0+6+(6-1). Roma Courthouse: 0+8+(7-2). Beijing Town Guard: 4+2+0. Capture Byblus (4). Contact to Mongols: they seek treaty and friendship: OK; we get Polytheism for Medicine. Athens 9: profit1 +9+ (10+7). Babylon Town Guard: 5+3+(8-4). Carthago Town Guard: 0+8+0. We are violating some new French territory west of Byblus: I see: adjustments after we captured Byblus. 700: Madrid Marketplace: 0+10+(6-1: 4+2). 720: Byblus takeover complete: 0+6+0. 740: Engineering > Monotheism 760: Sevilla (6): 2+4+)9-5) 780:Carthago Town Hall: 0+8+9-6. 820: Monotheism > Polytheism. Sparta Courthouse: 1+5+(5-1). Madrid Freight: as at 700. Sevilla Harbor: 0+5+(10-6). Roma Marketplace: 2+7+(8-2:4+3). Pharsalos Harbor: 3+5+(2-1). 840: Ostia 4: 2+4+(5-3). Babylon 6: 0+8+(7-4). Beijing 6: 2+1+0. Mong offer Chivalry for Gunpowder: OK. 860: Thebes Marketplace: 4+4+(6-1:4+2). Edo 4: 0+5+0. Byblus Town Hall: 4+3+(6-4). 880 Polytheism > Theology. Roma Longboats: 4+6+(9-3:4+3). 900 Ostia Temple: 2+4+(5-3). 920 Corinth 5: 0+2+(6-3). Pharsalos 4: 3+5+(4-2). Beijing Town Hall: 3+5+(9-7). 940 Athens Oracle: 0+2+(12-0:9+6); but the Oracle seems not to be fulfilling its promise: cash 281-4: but look at next turn. Madrid Freight (as at 820). Corinth Temple: 2+2+(8-4). 960 Theology > Philosophy. Sparta Settlers - needs to lose more units. Edo Town Hall: 2+4+(5-2). 980: Athens Harbor: 3+5+(16-0:12+8). Pharsalos Temple: 2+7+(3-1). Babylon Courthouse: 4+5+(9-2). Carthago Courthouse: 2+7+(10-3). 1020 Philosophy > Science. Roma 7 + Temple: 7+4+(12-4:6+4). Oracle is working. Cash 403+14; change to tax 30%, cash 403-4, research 47. 1060 Thebes 5 + Temple: 1+7+ (8-2:3+4). Byblus 5: 3+5+(7-5). 1080:Madrid Freight: 2+8+(8-2:3+4). Beijing Temple: 5+3+(10-7). 1100 Science; we are not the first, and (contrary to what the manual says) we were not advised when anyone else got Science. Athens 10: 3+5+(18-0:7+13). Sevilla Courthouse: 0+6+(10-3). Beijing 7: 5+4+(11-8). Carthago Temple: 6+5+(10-3). 1120 Chivalry > 1140 Roma 8: 4+8+(12-4:3+6). Babylon Temple: 6+3+(10-2). Carthago 7: 7+5+(12-4). Delphi founded (near Russia): 2+1+0. Rerun following recommendations in the comments Start with Militia (actually three of them before Town Guard). Start with Alphabet. 3650: Meet Spanish first and make friends: swap Alphabet for Wheel. 3600: Swap Map Making for Warrior Code. 3550: eastern militia meets Germans: friends; no swaps. 3500: southern militia meets Japs: friends; no swaps. 3450: Done The Wheel; start Warrior Code. Now the picture - much more world than in the original run (screenshot above), and we have had help with more research. Lots of good luck as we went on - eventually destroying Madrid after the Egyptians took it, then capturing both Thebes and Washington! Also destroyed Memphis, Heliopolis, and Shanghai by 600BC. Category:Blog postsCategory:Game reports (C-evo)